


Fly Until We Find Our Voices

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: Izumi/Leo Week [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: IzuLeo Week 2020 - Day Two | WingsHe will run faster. He swears it. Until his body gives out, he will not rest until he saves this life in his arms. The unlit streetlights pass by in a blur, the people only splotches of color as they quickly get out of the way and fade into the shadows of his vision. But none of it matters. The only thing that does is the grip of his shoes against the pavement as he dashes around a corner.“What do you even expect me to do?"
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Izumi/Leo Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Fly Until We Find Our Voices

The pitiful cries of the injured.

The sharp noises echo in his ears repeatedly; eardrums screaming and ready to rupture. His vision narrows, edges closing in and fading to obsidian. The world around him disappears into nothing. It is only him and the cries that exist. The blazing sun no longer sears into his skin. Instead, cold prickles swarm up his arm like frostbite eating away at his flesh. His heart races faster, but the heat in his blood does nothing to the chill in his soul. It only churns his stomach, twisting and pressing it against his throat.

The cries never stop, only seemingly becoming louder the deeper he sprints into the darkness. His auditory senses falter into a steady, high-pitched ring. The distorted concoction of noises shroud all of his senses. The solitary speck of color and detail that remains in his vision swims, tilting dangerously sideways. Dull vibrations speed up his legs and creak his joints, feet pounding against the solid earth instinctively. The blare of car horns only background noise to the suffering heartache.

At last, his fingers curl around the injured.

He brings them to his chest as his body tumbles and rolls. Gravel digs into his soft skin, imbedding sharply and getting coated in crimson blood. Car tires screech irritatingly loudly, adding to the constant ringing and the pitiful cries. Rolling to his feet, he pushes himself up. As he looks up, the blurred speckle of color remains. He urges the limbs of his body to move forward, the internal command a foreign feeling to his mind.

There is only one place he can go, one place he trusts above all else. He has to make it.

The air is thick, refusing to slide down his trachea and fill his lungs. The organs shrivel, heart accelerating in exertion and panic. Hot acid spills from his muscles, burning his body from within while the atmosphere freezes his skin from the outside. The obsidian edges creep closer to the center, to his only source of hope. The tunnel is never ending; his feet constantly slapping against cement and brick yet never getting closer to the light. The cries continue. The injured flutters in his arms in a bout to get free, but he tightens his grip as carefully as possible.

He will run faster. He swears it. Until his body gives out, he will not rest until he saves this life in his arms. The unlit streetlights pass by in a blur, the people only splotches of color as they quickly get out of the way and fade into the shadows of his vision. But none of it matters. The only thing that does is the grip of his shoes against the pavement as he dashes around a corner.

He scans every door as he runs, the ever familiar one still yet to be within his sights. The one in his arms flails around once more after regaining a bit of energy, squawking as pain pulses through their body. He hushes them, whispering promises of safety and of the help that is to come. They are almost there.

He will know what to do; he always does.

Finally, the door with the design that is engraved into his memory comes into view. Hopping up the stairs two at a time, he frantically pounds on it.

It opens with the slightest of creaks. “What the hell?”

The azure eyes that greet him widen.

“Sena! Do something!”

Izumi clicks his tongue, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. “That aside, what happened to _you_ , Leo-kun? Come here.”

He is pulled into the apartment, the door swinging closed behind him with a smack. His feet stumble to keep up, shoulder inadvertently colliding into Izumi’s with a jerk. The one in his arms struggle as his grip tightens. Izumi’s warmth seeps into his cold body, driving away the shadowy edges and the frost creeping up his limbs.

Leo whines, “Sena.”

“What?” Izumi’s pitched, frantic voice rings in his ears like alarm bells. “What do you even expect me to do? Just come here. You’re bleeding.”

Izumi was always bad with sudden situational changes. “Se-” His breath catches in his throat as Izumi tugs him along. The model brings him to the bathroom, flipping the light switch and illuminating the contents within.

Izumi closes the lid on the toilet down and commands, “Sit.”

“I’m fine. I don’t really feel it.”

He didn’t even realize he was injured, anyways.

“That’s even more of a problem, then.” The model hisses. He washes his hands and takes out a first aid kit from the cabinet. “Put the bird down.”

“It’s hurt.” Leo replies sternly.

Izumi sighs in frustration. He pulls a towel down from a rack and piles it onto the floor of the shower. “Fine. Then put it here.”

Leo purses his lips, but, nonetheless, does as told. “All lives are equal. Can’t you treat it a little more gently? I ran to you because I knew you’d help it.”

“Even so, you’d save the life of your own child before someone else’s kid, wouldn’t you?”

The first aid kit clicks open with metallic clacks that echo within the small room. The bird flaps around, but is unable to take flight and falls over into the soft material of the towel. Leo keeps a worried eye on it as he responds, “Are you calling me your child?”

“As if.” Izumi scoffs. “It’s just a saying, idiot.”

Despite the harsh tone, Leo finds himself smiling. “I love you, too!”

“Wash your hands. Who knows what filth the bird has on it.” Izumi gestures to the sink. Leo gets up, moving to stand closer to Izumi by the counter. He turns the water on, but the rushing liquid is no match to Izumi’s beautiful voice as the model speaks once again, “Hold still.”

The wet cloth is cold on Leo’s skin as Izumi swipes it across his cheek. Leo looks on through the mirror as soap suds bubble on his hands. It comes away with light smears of crimson and leaves pinkened skin behind. The scrape isn’t much to worry over, only a couple of thin slices likely due to gravel. Izumi folds the cloth and dabs it against Leo’s cheek once more for good measure.

They both turn their eyes to the shower as the bird attempts to take flight despite one wing laying limp by its side.

“Where’d you find it?” Izumi asks, putting the wet cloth on the counter and taking out an antibiotic cream from the kit.

“I saw it get clipped by a car and got it out of the road before someone else runs it over.” Leo lightly shakes his hands above the sink, letting the water slide off of his skin.

Izumi flinches, but continues on as normal after a moment. “You… Didn’t run into the street, did you?”

Leo hums as he dries his hands with the hanging hand towel on the wall. “It’s kind of a blur…”

His chin is gripped in strong fingers, head getting turned to the side. With surprising pressure, Izumi’s lips meet with his in a brief, almost angry caress. Yet, the short kiss says more than any of Izumi’s words today did. The fear and the annoyance are still present, but the relief and the pride fill Leo’s heart so quickly that he nearly sinks into Izumi’s embrace like melting ice cream.

“Mm… Okay, I’ll be careful next time. So, relax, Sena. I’m not leaving you on purpose.”

“Stop being so reckless.” Izumi shakes his head. After squeezing the contents of the antibiotic cream tube onto his finger, he extends his hand out. The finger, coated in the slimy substance, touches Leo’s cheek as Izumi spreads it along his skin. “You’re an idol, you know? Your face is your asset.”

“It’s only a little scratch. It’ll heal in no time. Besides, you’ll cover it with makeup for me if it doesn’t, won’t you?”

Izumi doesn’t reply with words; instead, only hums noncommittedly and grabs Leo’s fingers next. The model spreads more of the antibiotic cream onto the miniscule grazes that split his skin anywhere between the top of his hand to the middle of his forearm.

Izumi’s azure gaze lingers on his arm, hands pausing in their movements. His finger pads press gently on ridge of one of the bones within his forearm, leaving a warm impression behind. “Nothing else hurts?”

“Hm? No, I feel fine.”

“Good.” The model pulls away, wiping his finger clean and pulling out a bandage. He peels the wrapping off, the crinkling piercing their ear drums too loudly in the silent bathroom. Izumi sticks it to the largest of the scrapes on the back of Leo’s hand, running his thumb over it to smooth down the edges. “Be careful not to smear any of this, or else I’ll plaster bandages all over you.”

“Eh~? But it’s all sticky.” Leo whines. He trails his eyes alongside Izumi’s every movement as the model puts things away; only voicing his displeasure when Izumi moves to the door. “Where are you going?”

The model waves a hand as he leaves the bathroom. “Stay here with your bird friend. Animals feel more secure if you wrap them up, so go do that before it hurts itself more.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Leo grumbles, but, nonetheless, lets Izumi go. He pivots on his feet, moving to kneel beside the shivering animal. “There, there. If you keep wiggling around, you’ll hurt your wing more.” He hushes the little bird, unwrapping and rewrapping the fluffy towel around its body, keeping the bird’s head peeking out from the top of the burrito fold. “Don’t worry… Sena will know what to do.”

But Izumi doesn’t return to the bathroom.

Pursing his lips, Leo looks over his shoulder at the empty doorframe. He rubs the top of the bird’s head soothingly and picks it up, cradling it in his arms once more. As carefully as possible – as to not jostle the injured wing – Leo goes in search for the missing model. It only takes a dozen steps for Leo to find Izumi leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter, phone in his hand.

Stepping up behind the model, Leo hooks his chin over Izumi’s shoulder. He can feel the vibrations thrumming between their pressed bodies as he speaks, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for a vet.” Izumi answers without taking his eyes off of the bright screen. His thumb slowly slides across the glass surface from bottom to top. “Or some wildlife sanctuary.”

He hums in acknowledgement. His back muscles begin to protest at the awkward posture, leaning further forward than Leo normally does to keep the bird securely nestled to his chest. Still, he doesn’t move. Izumi’s natural cologne is familiar, coating him in a warm blanket of security. Leo closes his eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy.

He’s home.

“A vet is closer.” The whispered voice hums against the ear closest to Izumi’s lips.

“Okay.”

“We should probably go to the sanctuary though. We can’t keep it.”

Leo opens his eyes lazily. “Says who?”

“When are we consistently home? And who knows what’s wrong with it or how long it will take to recover. Plus, it’s a wild animal.”

“Hm…”

Izumi pushes back slightly, signaling that he is about to move, and steps away from the kitchen counter. “It’s a little far, so we should get going.”

“Sena.” Leo calls solemnly, stopping the model in his tracks. “Let’s go to the vet.”

Raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow, Izumi retorts, “Hah? Didn’t you listen to me? We’re probably going back to Japan before we know it.”

“I heard you. I just think we shouldn’t let someone else take responsibility.”

Izumi puts his fingers to his forehead. “No, we should definitely let someone else take responsibility. The two of us don’t know how to take care of a bird.”

“We’ll figure it out together.” He looks down, slowly caressing the bird’s head with the tips of his fingers. “You’ve always been able to do things you set your mind to.”

The blue eyes he is so in love with narrow, though Leo can’t figure out the reason why. No anger flashes in those azure orbs, only a wary shimmer that Leo cannot put a finger on it. Before he can stare longer, Izumi turns away and continues his venture into the main room.

“For better or for worse, being here together is the rare occurrence. If we time it well and trade off, maybe it’ll survive.”

“It’s for worse, definitely.” Leo shakes his head, following Izumi towards the door. “To the vet?”

“To the vet.”

**Week One**

The veterinarian examined the bird and came to the conclusion that its right wing had a slightly fractured bone; nothing so extreme that it would not heal, but it would not be able to fly for a few weeks yet. The bird received a splint that is to remain on for the next two to three weeks and care instructions before the veterinarian sent them on their way.

Leo carefully keeps an eye on the bird resting on the table as he sets up a box next to it. The box is to be the bird’s temporary home for the time it remains in their care. Laden with soft towels and a hot water bottle on one side, the plastic container doesn’t seem so pathetically inadequate. Readjusting the towels one last time to make certain there aren’t any crinkles, Leo wraps his hands securely around the bird and sets it inside. He is careful to prop its body against the inner wall, making sure the animal doesn’t loose its balance and flail around.

He gazes at the bird worriedly for another moment before joining Izumi on the couch. “What do the care instructions say?”

“We shouldn’t give it any food or water for a while. Injuries are shocking, so it probably won’t eat, anyways. Besides, birds can choke on water, so better not risk it.” Izumi replies, not taking his eyes off of the sheet of paper in his hand. “Keep it warm, but if it’s breathing heavily, take the hot water bottle away… Hm…”

“It can probably walk around later, can’t it? I’d hate to be stuck in bed for weeks. Don’t like going to hospitals either.”

He feels Izumi’s gaze on him then, but as he turns to look, eyes taken off of the care sheet, Izumi is still positioned forward.

The model clears his throat softly, “Try feeding it later when it gets more comfortable… We’ll have to go pick up some stuff.”

“I’ll go.” Leo offers immediately. “Just write me a list.”

“It’s your bird friend, don’t you want to stay?”

“Mm… You’re the best at taking care of others.” He trails off wistfully. “I’ll do the dirty work, so you don’t have to worry.”

**Week Two**

“There, there.”

He hears Izumi’s soothing voice float in the air and into the living room. The sound of rushing water is quieted for but a moment before continuing. Probably Izumi wetting a cloth to wipe down their little charge – the bird that Leo has brought into their lives. It’s only a small bath, not even fully wetting the bird in fear that it will ruin the splint and irritate the injury further. It shouldn’t take more than a couple minutes, minimizing the amount of stress the bird may endure as much as possible.

Leo leans his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. He’s a little tired; only just having gotten back to Florence. The bird has been solely Izumi’s responsibility for the week until now. But he isn’t worried. Izumi is very gentle when taking care of others, injured or not. He’d know. He has been under Izumi’s care for years now. Although his words are sometimes harsh, Izumi only has the best interest of the people and things he cares about in mind. Besides, Izumi enjoys taking care of others. He feels connected to those he cares for and is secured in the thought that he is being relied on.

Even if he says it’s an annoying pain.

“Almost done, okay?”

The melodious voice is as soft as Leo has ever heard it. The same cooing voice Izumi uses to coax at cats and people who are in a mentally insecure place.

He would know that too.

Yet, for all of the scolding, Izumi never punishes. Never abandoning anyone that has lost their importance to the world or their abilities to survive. Never voices that they should fall to fate’s cruel hand and be left out cold and alone.

Izumi is kind, after all. He will keep the useless by his side, even if they drag him down.

**Week Three**

Leo smiles gently as the bird takes a sunflower seed from between his fingers, sharp beak scratching against his skin gently. It has been a few weeks now since they had their unfortunate meeting. Though the splint is to remain on for just another day, the bird skitters around more energetically than ever. Its talons clicking against the hard, glass surface of the table is the only sound echoing within the apartment complex.

Izumi is back in Japan, for the time being. Though it’s entirely possible to move the bird to Leo’s place, he argued over the fact that changing environments may cause more harm than good. Thus, with a warning not to break anything, Izumi left Leo with the spare key. So, he is here – alone in a large city with a bird as his only friend. Not even music accompanies his mind’s ears; unwilling to surface with his muse so far away across the land and sea.

The bird nudges his limp fingers with its head, sliding closer to the palm of his hand and brushing the tips of feathers onto his skin.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Leo lets out a breathy chuckle. “Hungry, are you? That’s good, you’re getting your appetite back.”

The bird eagerly grabs at the next seed he offers, munching away with cracking noises reverberating in the air.

Time heals all wounds. But it does not recover what is lost and it cannot give one the ability to gain.

Though time, itself, has been lost to this creature before him, Leo hopes it hasn’t lost much more than that. The mournful feelings of old resurface within his heart. It beats within his chest with the dull pain of scarred over wounds. They shouldn’t hurt anymore, but living creatures – humans, specifically – are interesting like that. That’s why he loves each and every one so. Even if one overcomes a hard journey and learns a lot about themselves and of others along the way, the solution is not always permanent. The lessons are not always remembered. One can just as easily fall back into the dark as they can walk onto the path of light.

It’s not easy. Nothing ever is. However, no matter how many times one slips back into the obsidian depths of the turbulent sea, it never makes them weak. Just as remaining in the blinding light doesn’t inevitably make one strong.

The bird nuzzles into his palm, leaning its feather-light body weight into him.

As long as one makes the effort to move forward, even if they may remain stagnant for a time, they are strong. And they are powerful.

Leo glides his fingers across the bird’s back. He leans his chin in his other hand and gazes fondly at the animal that he and Izumi have cared for, for the last few weeks. It was a tough journey for all of them, the wild bird refusing to give them trust and ever shivering in fear within its temporary home. But with a few ounces of patience, the three of them found a suitable rhythm and tentative alliance.

It’s always a little easier with someone by their side.

**Week Four**

He twists the key within the lock; the clack it makes as the components within turn relieve him of his burdens momentarily. He has arrived home – or, at least, to one of the places he calls home.

Leo yelps as soon as he glides the door open, closing his eyes to the sudden mass of color hurling towards his vision closer and closer. The whip of air across his cheek and the loud sounds of wings flapping are his only clues. Snapping his eyes open, he spins on his heels and stares high into the sky. Without so much as a struggle, the bird ascends towards the heavens.

Towards its real home.

“Leo-kun?”

Even the tinkling voice of Izumi doesn’t take his attention away from the speck in the sky, growing increasingly smaller as the seconds tick by.

A warm shoulder brushes against his own as the gentle breeze goes by flirtingly across their faces. Silence falls between them, their gazes both locking onto the tranquil, light blue sky and pure white clouds floating across the endless atmosphere. The back of his fingers knocks against Izumi’s, seeking an anchor to the overwhelming loneliness that attempts to flood his chest.

The model whispers the decision they made together just yesterday, “We said we were letting it free today, anyways.”

The little one sure did regain its strength quickly after removing the splint.

“…We didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“Sometimes, goodbyes and thank you’s are never said, but felt.” Izumi grabs Leo’s hand and pulls him inside, turning to close and lock the door behind them. “Just seeing it able to fly and be free, like the wild animal it is, is enough for you, isn’t it? You’re always happy with the small things.”

The words make his throat tighten more so; yet, the feelings transform from that of regret to something entirely different.

“We only saw it fly. I hope it hasn’t lost the ability to survive, though.”

Canaries that lose their value, that can no longer sing, get beat with a whip and abandoned in the mountains.

“It hasn’t forgotten.” Izumi cocks his head. “Maybe it will take a little bit of time for the instincts to come back, but it’ll remember soon.”

The model observes his face thoughtfully, drinking in every detail, it seems; Leo wonders if he’s making a strange expression. The apartment is quiet. The two regarding each other to carefully calculate their next move. Leo unconsciously tightens his fingers around Izumi’s, feeling the bones within them press harder against each other. Almost painfully so.

He parts his lips, the skin sticking together dryly.

In a strange twist of fate, Izumi moves first. He leans forward, pressing his warm lips onto Leo’s temple. Izumi’s breath fans against the shell of his ear. “No more of your bird stories, Leo-kun.”

“Hm?”

“Even if you don’t have a voice, you can still fly.” Izumi murmurs, just barely pulling away. “We can fly until we find it again.”

Leo turns his head slightly, his cheek rubbing across Izumi’s as he lays the corner of his lips against Izumi’s jawline. He’s sure the model can feel the smile tugging at his lips strongly. “Same for you, my love. But that’s not exactly what I was thinking.”

Izumi takes a step back, fully separating their bodies this time. His eyes narrow slightly, lips pressing tightly together. “Then what was that expression for?”

“Just thinking how nice it is to have someone by my side. No matter what, I have you to depend on.”

Izumi turns his eyes away and speaks in a voice so small that Leo would have missed it if his full attention wasn’t on Izumi to begin with. “You’ve always had me.”

“Mm.” Leo nips at his bottom lip, afraid that his smile might get too wide. “I’m sorry I forget sometimes. But I remember now. Forever and always.”

The model clicks his tongue and turns to go into the kitchen. “I was in the middle of making dinner. Clean up the box and bird things, will you?”

Though he whines, Leo, nonetheless, does as told. He gathers the remaining pouch of bird food, sliding it across the glass table and putting it inside the box, nestling it against the towels. Even if proper goodbyes were never said, Izumi is right. Leo does feel satisfied that the two of them successfully nursed a helpless creature back to health. Seeing it soar freely, back towards its home, is more than enough. He feels the unspoken gratitude deep in his heart; the bird will fight to survive in this world of theirs.

It’s always easier to do something together, especially when the both of them are just as confused as the other. As long as they’re together, they’ll get through any hurdle thrown their way and fly through the sky in search of what is lost along the way until it is found.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what you expected, huh? ^^ I managed to sneak in both of the official izuleo week day 2 themes in this one, though just barely lol  
> Thank you for reading!! Feedback and Kudos are appreciated greatly~!!!


End file.
